


The Drunk Tank

by tally_hoed



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous: idk if you're still doing this but "Can I tell you a secret?" Layhan. Btw, you should totally expand that "Don't make it into a big deal" prompt ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drunk Tank

They’re stumbling back to their dorm room at ass-o-clock in the morning, Luhan trying to hold up a drunk Yixing.

Luhan is hoping that Yixing isn’t drunk enough to start vomiting everywhere and he sighs in relief when they make it back puke free.

“Come on, time for bed.”

Yixing whines and clings to Luhan as he attempts to drop him onto his bed. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Yixing attempts to whisper.

“Of course.” Luhan replies, amused. He gets Yixing’s shoes and pants off, listening to Yixing ramble.

“You’re sooooo pretty. I hope you have a boyfriend that tells you that. You deserve to be pretty. To be told your pretty.” He corrects himself, snuffling into his pillow.

Luhan pushes Yixing’s hair out of his face, smiling softly.

“I do have a boyfriend that tells me that.”

“Figures.” Yixing snorts, turning his back on Luhan. 

Luhan strips out of his own clothes, clambering into bed behind Yixing.

“My boyfriend is great.”

Almost asleep, Yixing turns his head to glare at Luhan.

“Why don’t you go to bed with him then.” He says childishly.

“I am silly. Go to sleep.”

“Oh.” Yixing smiles, his goofy drunk smile and promptly starts snoring. 

“Idiot.” Luhan says good-naturedly, snuggling up to his boyfriend’s warm back.


End file.
